


Good Omens Historical Period Art Thread

by Callus_Ran



Series: Good Omen Historical Collection [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran
Summary: An on-going collection of the Ineffable Spouses spending time together through various points in history. Each piece will be posted separately in chapters(?). I'm sorry i'm not very familiar with how AO3 works yet.All art can also be found on my main blog: https://ran196242.tumblr.com





	1. Medieval Era

Animated version + Close ups:


	2. Victorian Era- Dancing with the Serpent

There are 2 version because the different lighting makes the mood change drastically.


	3. The 1920s

Animated version + Close ups (pls ignore the shaking plant) :


End file.
